Death's Deal
by SisterOfStars
Summary: Harry Potter gets a chance to bring four people back from the dead- but there is a catch. The only way to bring them back is to agree to Death's wish- that Harry take in and raise a seven year old Tom Riddle. DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Death's Deal

A/N: This is my first Draco/Harry story. I hope you all enjoy it. Please, please Review!

Harry James Potter had been known as many things over his last twenty-eight years. The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, Savior of the Wizarding World- they just seemed to keep coming. But even when the Wizarding World considered him a liar, or an attention seeking boy, none of them ever called him stupid.

Which is why Harry was currently standing in his kitchen, wand drawn, staring at the strange thing rising from his floor with narrowed eyes. It was a strange black mist, instantly reminding him of Dementors. Ginny, Harry's wife of eight long- very long- years was beside him, her own wand pointing at the mist.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, her voice hard.

Harry felt a flash of annoyance at her tone, knowing that this was just another thing she was going to blame him for. "I dont know." He replied.

Ginny opened her mouth, probably to question what good it was for him to be an Auror if he didnt know anything, when the mist slowly began to take form. It grew tall, taller than Harry, and started to resemble a familiar form. A human from. Harry's hand tightened around his wand as the thoughts started flying through his head. He thanked Merlin that Lily had been asleep when this had started and Teddy had instantly grabbed James and Albus and ran them up the stairs.

Only seconds later, a man stood where the mist had been only moments later. He was a pale man, with dark hair and unnatural black eyes. He wore a black cloak- one that reminded Harry of the Death Eater robes. "Who are you?" Harry questioned, his voice hard as he pointed his wand at the stranger.

The man slowly rose a black eyebrow. "No need for that." He said in a raspy voice, waving his hand slightly. Harry desperately tried to hold onto his wand, but it flew from his grasp moments behind Ginny's. Ginny gasped, instantly taking a step back. "Come on now, Mr. Potter." The man said, staring down at the wands in his hand in disgust. "You, who had control of all three of my gifts, chose to give them up for this?" He demanded, holding Harry's wand up with a scowl. "I'll never understand you humans."

Harry's brain frantically caught up to the information he was just provided. His gifts? What was the man talking about-

"Your gifts?" Harry asked, his eyes widening. "The Hallows?"

The man let both of his eyebrows raise as he regarded Harry with a small smirk on his face. "Very good, Mr. Potter."

"That means that you're-" Ginny started.

"Death." The man said, sweeping into a mocking bow. "Pleased to meet you both."

"But you're-"

"Human?" Death asked, his black eyes making a shiver run up Harry's spine. "Not at all. I'm justborrowing this form for a moment." He turned his head to stare straight into Harry's green eyes. "Mr. Potter. I have a deal for you."

There was silence for a moment as the words sank into Harry's mind. "A deal? Like the deal you made with my ancestor? I dont think so."

"Ah, but I think you'll greatly enjoy this deal- most of it anyway." Death told him, slowly looking around the kitchen with a scowl on his face. Harry's mind instantly flew to his old school rival, Draco Malfoy. He imagined the exact same look on Malfoy's face if he ever sat foot in Harry's home.

"What is it?" Harry demanded.

"No, Harry." Ginny hissed from beside him, shaking her head. "He's Death. You cant listen to anything he says-"

"I'm growing tired of you." Death said instantly, turning his head sharply to stare at Ginny. "I did not come to speak with you. Keep quiet." Ginny let out an indignant huff, but Harry ignored her, keeping his eyes on Death. "Here is my deal, Mr. Potter. I will allow you to bring four people back into this world- four people who meant a lot to you."

Harry thought of his parents. "And what would I have to do?"

"Tom Riddle." Death said, making Ginny gasp once again, "I will agree to bring back your parents, your godfather, and your godson's father, as long as you agree to raise Tom Riddle."

There was absolute silence in the room. Tom Riddle? Raise him? Raise him along beside Harry's own kids? The same man that killed his parents in the first place?

__

Ah, but he wont be a man.

A voice inside his head pointed out.

_He said he wanted you to raise him. That means he'll just be a boy._

The same boy who used to torture kids in the orphanage.

__

But Dumbledore always believed in second chances.

The voice pointed out once again.

_You said yourself on more than one occasion that you and Tom Riddle had a lot in common. Maybe if he had been raised in a more stable environment, he wouldnt have chosen the path he did._

"NO." Ginny said, breaking Harry out of his thoughts instantly. "No. I absolutely refuse. We will NOT bring that monster back into this world. No."

Death didnt even look at her. "I'm afraid I wasnt offering the deal to _you_, Mrs. Potter. You do not matter to me. Tom would only be seven years old- the same age as your oldest, if I am correct."

"Why?" Harry questioned, his brown furrowing. "Why would it matter to you if he was brought back here? Why go to all of this trouble?"

Death merely let out a sigh. "The reasons are my own, Mr. Potter. I will not share them." Those black eyes traveled over Harry once again, sizing him up. "I can see that this will need some thinking over. I will return to you in three days time. Whatever answer you give to me at that time will be final." He tossed Harry his wand, and left Ginny's on the floor. "I will not give you another chance, Mr. Potter."

With those words, his form disappeared in black mist.

"No." Ginny said instantly, walking over and picking her wand up off the floor. She turned back to face Harry, her face bright red with anger. Harry briefly wondered how he had ever thought her to be attractive. "I refuse, Harry. There is no way you are going to agree withwith that THING."

"You heard Death, Ginny." Harry said, turning away from his wife and heading up the stairs. "It's my decision."

"They're my children, Harry!" Ginny yelled, following him.

"And its my parents, Ginny!" Harry snapped back. "And Sirius. And-"

"My dad." A new voice broke in, making both Harry and Ginny turn to the top of the stairs.

A young boy stood there. He was tall for his age, with amber eyes and dark blue hair. Those eyes went from Ginny to Harry and back again quickly. "I put James and Albus in Lily's room, then listened from here."

"Teddy, that could have been really-" Ginny started to lecture.

But Teddy wasn't having it. "Harry, this is a chance for me to get to know my dad. For you to know your parents. I've been hearing about Sirius for years. This could be my chance to know him. Please, Harry."

"Teddy, go to your room." Ginny snapped, glaring at the eleven year old on the stairs. "Your going to go to Hogwarts in a month. It wont matter then."

Teddy glared at her. "It will always matter, Ginny." Harry said softly, shaking his head at his wife and hurrying up the steps to his godson. He instantly knelt beside the boy, placing his hand on the small shoulder. "I want them back too, Teddy." Harry told him softly. "But we have to think of the consequences."

"Tom Riddle." Teddy acknowledged, completely ignoring a ranting Ginny. "But, Harry, if you raised him with us, dont you think he'd be better? I mean, he'd be with me, and James, and Albus. We would help. Please, Harry."

Harry stared into his godsons amber eyes, desperately wanting to tell him he would do it. But he knew it wouldnt be that easy. Not with everyone involved. Nothing was ever that easy- not for him.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ginny yelled once again, making Teddy jump slightly.

"Teddy, go into Lily's room with the boys." Harry told his godson. Teddy nodded quickly, shooting Ginny one last glare before heading toward his god sisters bedroom.

Ginny waited until the door closed before turning on Harry once again. "Harry, I'm only going to say this once." Ginny hissed, advancing on him with her eyes narrowed. "If you agree to Death's deal, we are over. I will take the kids, and you wont see them again. This will end everything."

Harry stared at her in shock. "They're my kids, Ginny. If you think I would just let you take them, you dont know me at all."

But Ginny didnt back down. "Thats _my_ deal, Harry."

""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::KJHGFDSDFGHJKLKJHGFD::::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""""""

"Harry? Is everything okay?" Hermione asked as she opened her door and saw her best friend standing there. Harry barely shook his head before Hermione urged him into the house. "What's going on? Is it you and Ginny?"

Harry didnt say a word, instead just sat on his best friends couch and placed his face in his hands. "This wasnt how it was supposed to go." He finally said, his voice cracking slightly. "I did what I was supposed to do. I killed Voldemort. I married Ginny Why cant it be over, Hermione?"

Hermione didnt say anything for a few moments as she stared at Harry. Slowly, she sank beside him on the couch and placed her hand on his back. "What happened?"

Harry took a deep breath, and, without looking up, he told her the events from earlier today, starting with the kitchen, Death's Deal, Ginny, and Teddy. "I dont know what to do, Hermione."

Hermione let her mind work frantically. She knew that both Ginny and Harry had reasons for acting the way they did, but she didnt agree with Ginny's way of handling things. Hermione had known Harry for years, and she knew it was his greatest wish to know his parents. Death had given him a chance to do just that- and bringing back Remus and Sirius made everything even more tempting. And, it gave Teddy the chance to know one of his parents. And that was something Harry had always wanted to give him.

But it was Tom Riddle. Voldemort. Harry had told her about the memories he had seen of the younger boy, and it was obvious that Tom had always had problems. Hermione wasnt sure it was something that could be cured from a different environment. But if anyone could change him, it would be Harry.

And this time, they all knew what to look for.

But if Harry did bring them back, Hermione had no doubt in her mind that Ginny would do exactly what she said she would do. Which meant that was what Harry had to deal with first.

"Harry, I think you should go talk to someone." Hermione said slowly, knowing that Harry wouldnt like what she was going to say.

"I am talking to someone." Harry muttered, his head still buried in his hands.

"I mean someone that can tell you where you stand with Ginny." Hermione continued, her hand making soothing circles on her best friends back. "Because I think both of us know which choice you're going to make."

That made Harry look up and stare straight into her eyes. Slowly, he nodded his head. "Where should I go? To a Lawyer?"

Hermione nodded, then braced herself. "To someone that you know likes to win- someone who wont give up."

Harry slowly nodded, seeing the look on Hermione's face. "Ron wont like this, you know."

"Ron doesnt control me." Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I've heard of a Lawyer that is supposed to be one of the best. Someone we went to Hogwarts with."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about his old classmates. "Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

::::::::::::::"""""""""""""LKJHGFGHJKLKJHGFGHK"""""""""""""""":::::::::::::::::::

Draco Malfoy nearly fell out of his chair when he got the owl from Potter requesting a meeting. It wasnt a secret that the Potters had been on the rocks for years, but that Potter would willingly come see Draco? That was surprising.

"Mr. Malfoy?" His secretary said, knocking on his door softly. "Mr. Potter is here."

Draco nodded, then stood from his chair as Harry Potter walked into his office. "Potter." Draco greeted coolly, his eyes trailing over the figure in front of him. There wasnt any question in his mind that Harry had grown into an attractive man. He was still slim, but more fit than he had been in school. His dark hair, still a mess, was now shorter, making it easier to manage. And finally, gone were the big, round glasses, now replaced by small black frames.

Harry nodded in reply, his eyes quickly skimming over the blond in front of him. He felt his mouth go dry instantly, and he quickly cleared his throat. It wasnt anything new for Harry to think that Draco Malfoy was attractive. If only he had the personality to go along with it.

"So." Draco said, sitting back at his desk and keeping his eyes firmly on the man in front of him. "What can I do for you?"

Harry paused for a moment, then let out a deep sigh. "It isn't a secret that Ginny and I-"

"Aren't as close as you used to be?" Draco asked, diplomatically while on the inside was cackling with something close to glee. He had never liked the youngest Weasley.

"Thats a nice way of putting it." Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes. "But I guess I have to tell you about this morning."

Draco sat forward his eyes showing his interest in the dark turn Harry's voice had taken. Hesitantly, Harry told his story once again. Draco listened, his expression growing darker and darker. When Harry finished, Draco sat back in his chair.

"And, since you are here, I'm guessing you have made your decision?"

Harry let out a deep sigh. "I've always wanted to know my parents, Malfoy. And Sirius was the closest thing I had. Then Remus- Teddy has lived with me since his grandmother died three years ago. But before that, he was over every weekend and at least twice during the week. I've told him everything I could- but it isn't the same as actually knowing them."

Draco nodded slowly, his mind frantically processing what he just heard. "In regards of your wife- she can threaten all she wants, but there is no way the wizarding world would allow her to completely take your children. I will do everything I can to make sure that they stay with you. What about bank accounts, the house, items?"

Harry shook his head. "The Potter Vault and the Black vault are mine- I never put Ginny on either of them. We have a joint vault that I put my Auror money in, and her money from Quidditch goes in there also. She can have the entire thing for all I care. The house- its also mine. I had it built before we were married. She can have any of her items or whatever. I dont care."

Draco stared at him for a moment once again, nodding his head. "You do know, with Sirius and your parents coming back they'll have their vaults back?"

Harry shrugged. "There's enough for all of us." He flashed Draco a grin. "I probably have more money than you."

Draco let a smirk overtake his face. "I doubt that."

Harry just shrugged. "Just a guess."

Draco let a chuckle fall from his lips as Harry grinned back at him. "Now, about Riddle. If you're going to do this, you have to make sure the Wizarding World doesnt know who he is. Keep his name Tom if you want, but the Riddle part will have to go. If people find out he's back- even as a seven year old- they will kill him. Say you adopted him if you want. Just keep it a secret. Ginny- that will be something I'll have to look into. She cant be allowed to speak of it."

Harry nodded, his mind whirling once again. "What about my parents?"

Draco paused for a moment, then shook his head. "There isn't anyway around that one. When they come back, make a public announcement. Say you dont know how it happened, but let everyone know they are who they say they are. No one will question you."

Harry nodded once again, thinking that Hermione was right in having him come here. Draco was more help than Harry had thought possible.

"Go home, tell your wife your decision, and let me know if she makes good on her promise." Draco said, standing.

Harry shook his head as he stood and moved toward the door. "Even if she somehow changes her mind- which I doubt, I wan to go through with this. Its been a long time coming."

Draco froze for a moment, then nodded his head. "Then I will get things started."


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you decide?" Ginny asked, her hands on her hips and a glare on her face.

Harry rolled his eyes slightly, moving past her into the room quickly. "I did."

Ginny's face slowly turned a brilliant shade of red s she stared at her husband. Harry stared back, his eyebrows raised. "And?" Ginny finally snapped.

"And I'm taking the deal." Harry told her, his voice hard. Ginny glared furiously, her mouth opening to argue. Harry cut her off. "I've always wanted to meet my parents. And Teddy deserves to know Remus. Sirius had his entire life taken from him. This is his chance to live the life he was supposed to."

"My kids will never, _never_, be around that mad man." Ginny told him furiously, turning on her heel and storming up the stairs. Harry winced as he heard the bedroom door slam open. That would leave a mark for him to fix.

Teddy hurried down the stairs, a worried look on his face and Lily on his hip. His red headed daughter was staring at him with big, worried eyes. "Everything okay?" Teddy asked softly.

Harry nodded, reaching out to wrap his arm around Teddy's shoulder and hug him to his side. Lily gave a small smile to her father, but didnt let go of Teddy. The sound of footsteps down the stairs and Harry turned his eyes to his angry wife once again. His eyes instantly narrowed in on the bag over his shoulder. "If you want _that_ family over _this_ family, then you can leave." She stormed, throwing the bag at Harry's feet. Teddy gasped, holding Lily tighter against him. Harry looked behind Ginny, seeing his sons slowly walking down the stairs with wide eyes.

"This is my house, Ginny." Harry said quietly. "I'm not leaving."

Ginny stared at him, so furious that she was shaking. "Fine." She hissed, turning around and walking back to the stairs. "James, Albus, go pack a bag. Teddy, pack one for you and Lily."

"No." Teddy said instantly, hold onto Lily and stepping out of Harry's arm. Ginny turned slowly, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Harry's my godfather. I'm staring with him."

"Fine." Ginny snapped once again. "Then pack for Lily."

"I'm not letting you take my kids, Ginny." Harry said softly, watching James and Albus slowly make their way further into the room.

"They aren't staying here!" Ginny screamed.

"We aren't leaving dad, mom." James said. Albus stepped behind James, as though seeking protection, but there was a determined look on his face.

"James you will do what I say." Ginny screamed, turning on her son.

Harry moved instantly, his eyes narrowed. "Ginny, if you want to leave, then leave. But the kids are staying with me."

Ginny's eyes darted from Harry, to the kids, and back again. Finally, she let out a scream and stomped back up the stairs.

Harry was left staring at the boys. Lily had her head buried on Teddy's chest. "I think we need to talk." He said slowly.

:::::::::""""""""""""""LKJHGFDFGHJKJHGFGHJK"""""":::::::::::::

"Grandma and Grandpa?" Albus asked, a frown on his face.

Harry let out a deep sigh. Ginny had left about half an hour before- not without a lot of yelling and threats, but she had finally left. Harry had then explained to the eleven, seven, five, and one year old the best that he could.

"Yes, Albus. My parents."

Albus nodded, his emerald green eyes calculating. Harry knew his son was extremely bright for his age and wished he knew what he was thinking. James had his eyes narrowed, but he wasnt staring at Harry. His eyes were firmly on Teddy. Harry turned to look at his godson, only to see a huge smile on his face. Harry gave him a small smile and chuckled when Teddy blushed.

Harry turned back to James. "Everything okay, James?"

James turned his eyes to his father. "If Teddy's dad is coming back, does that mean Teddy wont live with us anymore?"

The smile slowly slid off of Teddy's face at his god brothers words. "Harry?" He asked uncertainly.

Harry sighed. "Teddy, I'm sure that one day you will want to live with your dad. But I'm sure Remus wouldnt mind you two staying here for awhile."

Teddy still had a slight frown on his face. "Teddy." Harry said softly, "It doesnt matter where you live, you'll always be part of this family."

Teddy nodded. "So Tom will live here?" Albus asked, his eyes sill bright. Harry nodded. "Okay." Albus said, his eyes moving to stare at the table.

Harry kept his eyes on Albus, trying to figure out exactly what that meant.

He didn't get a chance to ask as the floo came to life. Harry stood as a tall man came through, his face matching his hair. "What the blood hell-"

"Teddy, please take everyone upstairs." Harry said loudly as he kept his eyes on his furious friend.

Teddy stood instantly, picking Lily up and following his god brothers to the stairs. Ron's eyes slowly followed them and as soon as they were out of sight he exploded.

"You kicked my sister out? Are you mad? And the kids-"

"Ron, why dont you sit down and let me explain?" Harry said loudly, keeping a firm grip on his temper. "Did Ginny tell you about Death? About the fact my parents, Sirius, and Remus are going to live again?"

Ron stared, his mouth hanging open. "Take a seat, Ron."

:::::::::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""""LKJHGFDFGHJKLKJHGF""""""""""""":::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Tom Riddle? As in Voldemort? That Tom Riddle?" Ron exploded for about the fifth time.

"It isn't up to you, Ron?" Harry snapped.

"Harry, have you thought about this? How are you supposed to raisehim all by yourself?"

"I wont be by myself." Harry said instantly. "My parents, Remus, Siriusand, hopefully, you and Hermione."

Ron stood instantly, shaking his head. "No. No Harry. I'm not going to put my kids in danger." He started toward the fireplace, still shaking his head. The next moment he was gone.

Harry stared after Ron, his jaw clenched.

"Harry?"

Harry turned, his eyes landing on Teddy once again. "What's up, Teddy?"

Teddy moved forward, holding out his hand. Harry stepped forward, taking the parchment. "This came for you while Ron was here."

"Thanks, Teddy."

Teddy gave his godfather a small, worried smile, then turned back toward the stairs.

Harry slowly opened the letter.

__

Potter,

Please contact me as soon as you talk to Mrs. Potter.

DM

Harry felt his eyebrows raise at the short, formal letter. Then he rolled his eyes.

__

Malfoy,

No need to be so formal. I told Ginny and she tried to kick my out. I informed her that it was my house and she left. All the kids are with me- though Ginny promised me that they wouldnt be for long. Ron just left, and he's not very happy with me at the moment.

As soon as the papers are ready, I'll sign.

Harry

::::::::::::::::"""""""""""LKJHGFDGHJKJHGF""""""""""":::::::::::::::::

The morning Death was supposed to come, Harry had all of the kids upstairs in Teddy's room. "Stay in here until I say you can come out."

Teddy nodded, bighting his lip nervously as he shifter Lily on his lap. "Will- will it be today?" He whispered.

Harry sighed slowly, "I dont know, Teddy."

Teddy merely nodded, then buried his face in Lily's hair. Harry hugged James and Albus, then slowly walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.

He didnt have to wait long. It was the same as the last time, the black mist floating about the room until a figure of a man stood there. "Made up your mind?" Death asked, his eyes fixed on Harry impatiently.

"I'll take the deal." Harry told him instantly, standing from the chair he had been lounging in.

Death smiled and Harry had to fight back the shiver that wanted to crawl up his spine. "Excellent." His smile slowly turned into a smirk. "Enjoy your family, Potter."

Death disappeared with a loud crack, and Harry looked around expectantly. Nothing. Harry let out a sigh. Maybe it would be the next day. Or maybe-

Harry's thoughts cut off as a loud boom echoed throughout the room. Harry looked around instantly, his wand in his hand. Then the floor started to shake.

Then he didnt see anything else as everything went black.

:::::::::::""""""""""""""""""LKJHGFGHJKLKJHG"""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::

"Harry- Harry!" Someone said, nudging Harry in the ribs. "Harry!"

Harry groaned, pushing the hand away. "Teddy? What's going on?"

"Wake up!" Teddy whispered. "Harry, you have to get up!"

Harry groaned, then sat up an looked at his godson. "Teddy, what is it?"

Teddy stared at Harry with wide, terrified eyes, then pointed to something behind Harry. Harry turned his head and froze as he met five pairs of eyes.

"Hey pup."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, sorry all. For those of you that dont know, I live in Joplin, Missouri, which is where the tornado hit in May- wiping out a third of the town, including my house and everything in it. Luckily I was at my cousins graduation and wasn't home. But I have been working on getting everything back together, finding a place to live, and replacing what I can. I lost everything I've ever written-including this story- so I haven't really been interested in writing anything. This is the first thing I have written since May, so hopefully its okay. Thanks guys, and sorry again. Please review!**

Harry stood quickly, grabbing onto Teddy and holding him tightly. In front of him stood a group of people- a group of people Harry never thought to see. Never again. Sirius Black- younger than Harry had ever seen him look previously. He looked to be around the same age as Harry himself. Like the Sirius Black Harry had seen that day in the Forest when he held the stone. Remus Lupin. Young, less grey, with a smile on his face. And his parents. James and Lily Potter. Both young, both smiling. James looked almost an exact replica of Harry himself, while Lily was young, beautiful, with flowing red hair and sparkling green eyes.

And then there was a boy. A boy who looked no older than James with dark hair, dark eyes, and a confused frown on his face. "What's going on?"

But he was ignored. "Harry?" A melodic voice asked. Harry looked to his mother, knowing his mouth was hanging open in a most unattractive way,

"Close the mouth, pup." Sirius chuckled, taking a step forward and opening his arms. Harry moved forward instantly, meeting his godfather halfway and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Sirius hugged him back, chuckling.

"Our turn." James protested, grabbing his best friends arm and pulling him away from his son. Sirius just chuckled, but moved out of his best friends way quickly as James grabbed his son in a tight hug. "Harry." James said in his sons ear.

Harry hugged him back tightly, tears stinging his eyes as he felt someone else beside him. He looked over to see his mother smiling, tears running down her face. Instantly, Harry turned and threw his arms around his mother. "Oh." Lily said, burying her face in her sons shoulder. "You're all grown up!" She said, laughing through her tears.

"You look like Prongs brother, Pup!" Sirius laughed, throwing his arm around James shoulders.

Harry laughed as he slid his arms down and turned to his old Professor. "Remus." Harry greeted, once again finding himself wrapped in a hug.

"Harry." Remus said, smiling softly. "And who is this?" He asked, stepping back and looking at Teddy, who was staring at Harry in awe.

Harry instantly felt guilty, leaving Teddy alone. He moved to the boy quickly, wrapping his arm around his shoulders as Teddy gripped his waist. "This is Teddy Lupin. You're son, Remus."

Remus froze, his eyes staring at Teddy in shock. "Teddy? You- how old are you?"

"Eleven." Teddy answered softly.

James and Sirius exchanged a shocked yet amused look as they turned to their friend. Lily once again had tears running down her face as she reached forward and pulled the boy into a hug. "Hello Teddy. I'm Lily Potter."

Teddy smiled up at her. "I know. I saw the pictures."

Lily smiled softly as Remus took a step forward. He fell to his knees and pulled his son to him in a fierce hug. Harry smiled at his godson as Teddy leaned against his father.

"I dont understand." A voice said, making everyone turn to the boy. "Who are you people?"

Harry froze, not knowing how to answer the question. He swallowed hard, bending his knees to kneel on the floor, when Teddy stepped forward and held out his hand. "Hello. I'm Teddy."

Tom looked at the hand suspiciously for a moment, then slowly grabbed the hand. "I'm Tom."

Teddy smiled, not letting on in the slightest that he knew who the boy was- or what he had done. Not that the boy knew that, of course. "This is my godfather, Harry."

Harry chuckled, running a hand through Teddy's hair. Remus beamed at his son, who blushed when he saw his fathers gaze. "Hello, Tom. As Teddy said, my name is Harry. I'm hoping that you'll agree to live here with me- and my kids of course."

Tom's eyes narrowed, "Kids?"

Harry nodded, smiling at the boy that once was the man he had fought against. "Teddy lives here, and I have two sons and a daughter."

Tom sent a swift look at Teddy, then turned to look at the other four adults in the room. "Who are they?"

"That is my mom and dad." Harry said, motioning to James and Lily. Both smiled at the boy, though James smile looked a little strained. "This is my godfather, and this is Teddy's father, Remus."

"If you're Teddy's dad, why doesn't he live with you?" Tom snapped, his eyes narrowed once again.

Remus winced slightly, and a frown came across Teddy's face. "Tom- what do you remember? From before you came here?" Harry asked hesitantly, trying to keep in mind that he was talking to a little boy- a boy the same age as James- not the Dark Lord.

Tom frowned, a line between his eyebrows, then he shrugged. "I remember the orphanage. And then I remember somewhere dark. And then I was here."

Harry let out a deep breath. "Then I think we have a story to tell. Tom, have you ever been able to do something- something that other people can't do?"

::::::::::::::::::LKJHGFDSDFGHJKJHGFD::::::::::::::::::::::

Tom stared at Harry. Harry just waited patiently as the boy thought everything through. "So I am a wizard. Like you. And I did bad things."

Harry nodded. He hadn't tried to cover up what had happened in the past. Everything he knew about Tom Riddle told him that the boy was smart. Smart enough that when he went to Hogwarts, he would put the pieces together quickly. It was better for him to know now.

Tom bit his lip, then turned to the other adults in the room. "I am sorry." He said softly, not waiting for their reactions before he turned back to Harry. "I can stay here? With you? Not the orphanage?"

Harry let out a small smile. "No orphanage."

Tom nodded once. "Okay."

"Okay." Harry said, sending a smile to Teddy who was giggling. "Now, Tom, I have to ask you not to say anything about this to anyone. People wouldnt take it well."

"They'd try to hurt me." Tom said, perceptive for a seven year old.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I am willing to adopt you- to make you legally part of this family. If you agree."

Tom hesitated for only a moment before nodding. "I'll get it started." Harry told him, smiling once again before standing.

"And us?" Remus asked softly, "What are you planning to do about us?"

"I already have a press conference set up." Harry told him, smiling sheepishly. "I'm just going to say that I dont know how it happened, but that the four of you were found in my living room." He smiled. "True enough."

James and Sirius laughed while Lily and Remus grinned. "I'll also announce the boy I am adopting." Harry said, sending another smile at Tom. "And about me a Ginny."

Sirius exchanged a glance with Remus. "What about you and Ginny?"

"They're getting divorced!" Teddy piped in, a bright smile on his face. "Finally!"

"Teddy." Harry reprimanded.

He ignored him. "She's really mean." Teddy informed his father, Sirius, and the Potters. "They fight all the time. And she's always yelling at me."

"Harry?" Lily asked, a frown on her face.

"It was a long time coming." Harry admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "She moved out- I actually have to go talk to my lawyer anyway. About that and the adoption."

"Who is your-"

"You probably dont want to know." Harry muttered as Teddy laughed once again.

"Now I have to know." Sirius said, a bright smile on his face. "Who is it?" He asked, gray eyes wide as he looked at Teddy.

"Teddy-"

"Draco Malfoy!"

There was absolute silence for only a moment. Then Sirius started cackling, making James stare at him in shock as Lily and Remus his smiles behind their hands. "Malfoy? The same Malfoy you used to rant about constantly? The one you wrote me entire letters about? That Malfoy?"

Harry blushed. "Things change." He muttered.

"A Malfoy." James said, incredulous. "I never thought a Malfoy would willingly help a Potter."

Lily rolled her eyes at her husband.

Harry almost commented, but he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He turned his head quickly, catching sight of his three children sneaking down the stairs. "I thought I told you three to stay put."

"It's been a long time." James Jr. commented, rolling his eyes at his father as the two boys started walking down the stairs quickly, Lily being held by James.

James Sr. chuckled. "Who is this then?" He asked.

"They look just like you!" Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes. He stepped forward, a charming smile on his face. "Sirius Black." He said, holding out his hand.

"You're dad's godfather." Albus said, his green eyes calculating as he slowly reached out his own hand. "I'm Albus Severus Potter."

Lily stifled a gasp at the middle name, while James and Sirius turned to Harry in shock. "Severus was a good man." Harry told them, his eyes daring them to challenge him. Neither did.

"I'm James Sirius Potter." James announced, never liking not being the center of attention. James and Sirius both turned to Harry again, this time a completely different look on their faces. Harry just shrugged once again, a blush creeping up his face.

"This could be confusing." Remus muttered thoughtfully, causing the kids to laugh loudly.

"And who is this beauty?" James Sr. asked, coming forward and kneeling beside his grandchildren.

"This is Lily." James said, smiling at his grandfather. "Lily Luna Potter."

Lily had tears running down her face as she looked at her grandchildren. "They're beautiful." She said to Harry, wrapping her son in a hug once again.

Harry let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his mother. Sirius and James were talking to the kids, while Remus was speaking quietly with his son. Tom stood beside Teddy, looking slightly out of place.

Harry stepped away from his mother and placed his hand on Tom's shoulder. "Kids, this is Tom."

James and Albus both turned to the other boy. Lily, being so young, didn't know what was going on as she stared at the man that looked so much like her dad. James Jr. slowly passed his younger sister to his grandfather. "Hello, Tom." He said joyfully, deciding right then that the boy wouldnt be so bad.

"Hello." Tom said in a quiet voice.

Albus nodded, his eyes taking in the dark headed boy steadily. Teddy walked over to the younger boy and poked in in the shoulder. Albus glared up at his older god brother. "Tom." He said.

The kids stared at each other for a moment, then James Jr. took charge and grabbed Tom's arm, dragging him closer the rest of the kids and started talking quickly.

"Harry?" Remus asked, coming up beside him. Sirius walked over to them, hearing the seriousness in the werewolf's voice. Lily was also beside them, her eyebrows raised. James Sr. smiled at his granddaughter, before setting her on the floor next to her brothers before walking to the other adults. "What are we going to do about living-"

"I have it covered." Harry said, shrugging once again. He walked over to the desk in the room and slowly took out three keys. "I split the vaults."

They immediately protested. "Harry-"

He held up his hand. "Mum, dad, Sirius. The three of you left the vaults to me, and I dont need them- not all of it anyway. I opened my own vault and put the other two in your names again. Here are your keys." He passed one to James and one to Sirius. "Remus, I took control for Teddy over your vault. I put some more in it since then- for Teddy- but now" He trailed off and shrugged, then handed over the key.

"Harry- you have four children now, and Teddy-" Lily protested.

"Mum, I'll be fine. I admit, I did split the money in the Potter vault. And I might have taken about a fourth of the Black vault." Sirius shrugged.

"More than enough in there." Sirius said cheerfully.

James nodded. "In the Potter vault too. We should all be fine."

Lily sighed, obviously not happy, but she gave in.

"And as to living arrangements." Harry hesitated for only a moment, then turned to Remus. "Remus, Teddy-"

"Should stay with you for now." Remus said softly, a knowing look in his eyes. "I understand that. He grew up with you. I wont take that from him."

Harry sighed in relief, but smiled at the man softly. "Thank you. Um, this house is pretty much at full capacity now that Tom is here. Lily has her room, and James is sharing with Teddy at the moment." At the confused looks, Harry explained further. "Teddy had his own room and James shared with Albus but that turned outbadly. James and Albus tend to fight. Teddy and James are close and Teddy offered to share with James instead. Its been working for about a year now."

Sirius laughed, throwing his arm around Remus's shoulder. "Your sons like you!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Albus said he was fine with sharing with Tom." Harry continued. He hesitated once more, then rushed ahead. "I know it isn't the best solution, but I was hoping for now, the four of you could share Grimmauld Place." Seeing the look on Sirius's face, Harry continued. "I had it completely redone after the war Sirius. You probably wouldnt even know- except for your room. It looks pretty much the same. But for now, its big enough for the four of you, and for Teddy to come over when he wants."

Remus nodded slowly. "It does sound like a good plan. Sirius?"

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest, a mutinous look on his face. "Come on, Padfoot." James said, smiling at his best friend.

Sirius stared at James for just a moment, then threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. Back to hell it is."

Harry winced, "Sorry, Sirius." He glanced at the clock. "Now, can I ask you guys to watch the kids? I need to go see Draco."

"Ooh. Draco is it?" Sirius mocked, batting his eyelashes.

"Go ahead." Lily told him, ignoring the pouting man. "We'd love to get to know our grandkids."

Harry smiled. "Thanks mum."

"""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::LKJHGFDFGHJKLKJHG::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""""""

Draco sat in his chair as he watched Harry run a hand through his hair. "So, how did it go?"

"Okay, I think." Harry said, a frown on his face. "The kids seem to get along okay, and they agreed to stay at the old Black manor."

Draco nodded. "I got an owl from Blaise Zimbini." Draco informed him, getting right to the point. Harry looked confused, so Draco elaborated. "Blaise is a Lawyer. It seems your wife decided to hire him for the divorce."

Harry sat up straight, his eyes flashing. "And?"

"And Blaise would like me to contact him and see if we can reach an agreement. What do you think?"

"I'm not giving up the kids." Harry informed him, resolution in his tone.

Draco nodded, having gone through his own divorce only a year before he knew how important that was. "I agree. And, as we talked about at the last meeting, you would be in agreement with giving her the joint account?"

"Yes." Harry agreed.

Draco nodded, making a note on the parchment in front of him. "And you agree that she can have all of her things, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"What about visitation?" Draco asked, regarding Harry closely.

Harry winced. "I dont know. Every other weekend?"

Draco nodded, making a note. "We can start out with that. Are you willing to give her more time?"

Harry hesitated for a moment. "I'd have to think about it." He looked like he wanted to ask a question, but didnt open his mouth as he leaned back in his chair.

"What?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What is your agreement? With your son?" Harry blurted, immediately looking contrite after.

Draco put down his quill. "Astoria wanted custody. I fought against it every step of the way. We ended up agreeing on splitting custody. Scorpius stays with me for a week, then with her for a week and so on."

Harry frowned, "What will happen when he gets older? When he starts school?"

Draco nodded. "He'll spend half of the Christmas break with me, half with Astoria. During summer, he'll spend every Friday afternoon through Monday afternoon with her. Monday afternoon through Friday afternoon will be spent with me."

Harry nodded slowly. "That doesn't sound to horrible." He said slowly. "I could live with that- if I had too."

Draco nodded, knowing how hard it was not seeing his son for an entire week. "That will be our last resort."

Harry nodded, closing his eyes and he let out a deep sigh. "This is going to be hard, isn't it?"

Draco frowned. "It wont be easy." He agreed. He moved the parchment labeled "Potter- Divorce" to the side, then grabbed the one that said "Potter-Adoption". "About Tom." He said. Harry's eyes snapped open instantly. "We have to leave a trail. Lucky for you, I already started."

Harry sat forward once again. "What do you mean?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter, if it was anyone else, I doubt anyone would question a kid being adopted. But with you being you, I have no doubt that the press are going to try to find out all they can about this kid."

Harry groaned. "I didnt think about that. What did you do?"

Draco hesitated for a moment. "Am I speaking to my client, Potter, or Auror Potter?"

Harry groaned once again. "I'm not going to like this, am I?" He sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. "Nothing I say to you can be repeated, so nothing you say to me can be either. Agreed?"

Draco sent him a smirk. "Agreed. Now, I kept with the fact that Tom was left at an orphanage after his birth. I found an orphanage in London, placed a charm on the woman running it so she remembers a baby being left on the doorstep seven years ago. According to her, she noticed the strange things the child could do and contacted the only wizard she knew- Harry Potter."

Harry let his eyebrows raise. "How did she know me?"

"Her sister is a witch." Draco informed him, a grin on his face. "In a crisis, where to all wizards turn?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry grumbled.

Draco just chuckled. "Anyway, you went to the orphanage, met the boy, and have been visiting him for about six months now. And now, you want to adopt."

"What about the sister?" Harry asked, seeing one of the many flaws in the plan.

Draco just waved a hand. "I took care of that too."

Harry decided not to ask. "So what now?"

"You're lucky youre a wizard, Potter." Draco muttered. "In the muggle word it takes months, maybe years, for an adoption to go through." He grabbed a piece of parchment from the drawer on his right. "As for wizards, we just need signatures. The orphanage has already signed, I just need yours and we're done."

Harry stared down at the parchment in awe. "Malfoy- this is amazing."

"I know." Draco agreed, a smirk on his face as he handed over a quill. Harry rolled his eyes, but he held out a hand for the quill. Draco's fingers brushed against his and both of them pulled back at the spark that traveled up their arms. Harry blushed and looked away quickly. Draco cleared his throat and carefully passed the quill once again. Harry took it, careful not to touch Draco, and quickly signed his name.

"Well thats done." Draco announced, his voice a little higher than usual. He cleared his throat once again and picked up the signed parchment. "When is the press conference?"

"Tomorrow." Harry answered quickly, still not looking at the man in front of him.

Draco merely nodded, staring at the man in front of him. It wasnt a secret to anyone in the Slytherin house that Draco had a slightobsession with Potter. He had tried anything to try to get Potters attentionsomething he had never really grew out of. One of the reasons things between him and Astoria had gone so bad was because of her accusation that he had always been in love with the man.

Something he really couldnt disagree with.

"I better go- I left the kids with my parents." A small smile broke out across Harry's face as he said the words.

Draco let out a full smile at the happiness he saw on the man's face. "I'll contact Blaise today. See what I can work out. And I'll send you an owl."

"You could fire call me." Harry said, then blushed deeply.

Draco smiled. "Alright."

Harry nodded, his emerald eyes meeting gray ones once more. "Bye."

"Goodbye, Potter."

:::::::"""""""""""""""LKJHGFDGHJKLKJHG""""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::

"Hello?" Harry called, walking into his house with a small frown on his face. The house was silent- something that he had never heard before.

"In here!" His mother's voice floated to him. Harry felt a smile break out across his face at the sound.

"Why's it so q-" Harry stopped, staring at the scene before him. James Jr., Albus, Lily, Teddy, and Tom were all sitting on the floor, a muggle board game between them. Lily, James Sr., Sirius, and Remus were sitting around the table, along with Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, George, Angelina, Ron, and Hermione.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said, standing and pulling him into a tight hug, "I knew it was the right decision!"

Harry laughed, though his eyes were fixed on his in-laws. "Thanks, Hermione."

"I agree with Hermione, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, a small smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "Ginny- well, I always wanted the two of you together, but I know things have been strained."

"That's an understatement." George muttered. Angelina elbowed him in the stomach.

"We'll always be your family, Harry." Mr. Weasley said, shooting his son in law a smile.

Harry felt tears fill his eyes. "Thanks."

"Harry, mate." Ron said, standing and motioning to the hallway. Everyone resumed their conversation as Harry followed him out of the room. "I'm sorry." Ron said, as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Ron-"

"I know why you did it. And- after talking to Hermione- I really do think it was the right thing to do." Ron said, his ears turning red. "And the whole Ginny thing- I hope it doesnt get to bad between you."

Harry chuckled. "Thanks, Ron. Malfoy is going to contact Ginny's attorney today."

Ron winced at the name. "Still cant believe you went to Malfoy, mate."

Harry swallowed hard as he remembered the shock that went up his arm earlier that day. "I think you might need to get used to it, Ron."

Harry ignored the look of shock on his best friends face as he headed back to the kitchen.


End file.
